


It's a Wonderful Trope

by mugglerock, tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it is For Ruk, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Flangst?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It’s Not That Angsty, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Warning: This Fic May Make You Feel Things, alternate first meeting, canon adjacent, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean was four years old when he learned that life wasn’t always pie and rainbows. It isn’t until a year later that he starts to believe in magic again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 28
Kudos: 238





	It's a Wonderful Trope

**Author's Note:**

> **Frankie here:** I wrangled Ruk into some angst, MWAHAHAHA. Ahem, anyway, what started as an adorable kid!fic turned into something, well… a little less fluffy than her usual gig, but I had a friggin’ blast writing this with you, Ruk, and I’m a little proud of how close I brought you to the dark side. :D
> 
>  **Ruk here:** I can’t believe I wrote something that made you tear up! Good job, I think. 
> 
> **Frankie here:** Great job! We hope you guys cry too. Er, I mean, enjoy it. :D
> 
>  **Ruk here:** Yes, enjoy. The fluff is fluffy, and the angst is angsty… perfect!! :D
> 
>  **Frankie here:** Merry Holidays, y'all!
> 
>  **Edited to add** : HOLY SHITBALLS. The absolutely wondrous, breathtakingly awe-inspiring artist [SketchingFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchingFox/pseuds/SketchingFox) drew some stunning, adorable, precious art for this little story. Both Ruk and myself are still on cloud nine. Give her some love for this gorgeous art [here](https://sketching-fox.tumblr.com/post/190467374817/dean-and-castiel-as-4-years-old-boys-inspired-by)!

**Day 16 - It’s a Wonderful Trope**

Dean missed his Mommy. A lot. Even after a year. Daddy told him that she was in Heaven with the angels now, but that didn’t make him feel better. He missed the way she made him his favorite (PB and J) and would hold him, and cuddle him, and sing songs about hay and a dude. Every night Dean would pray to the angels in the hopes they would tell her how much he missed her. How much he loved her.

And one night, his prayers were answered. He was sitting by his window in the eleventh small apartment they moved into after Mommy had gone to Heaven. Sammy was asleep in his crib, and Daddy was asleep in his chair. Dean opened the window and said,

“Dear angels, if you can hear me, can you tell Mommy I love her? And I’m sorry for not praying hard enough for the… the…” what did Daddy call it? Oh, yeah, “The fucking fire to go away.”

There was a bump and a crash in the corner of the room, and the sound of bells tinkling. When Dean looked over he saw what looked like a little boy, just a bit smaller than him, wearing a tiny little coat and tie. It wasn’t a boy though, because he had wings. 

_Wings!_

Dean’s eyes widened. “Are… who are you?”

“I am an angel, and my name is Castiel. Heaven heard your prayers and didn’t want you to be sad anymore.” 

The angel had big blue eyes that shone in the light coming through the window.

As Dean approached the boy, he was a little awestruck by the pretty black wings. “Have you seen my mommy?”

“No, you have to be a fully grown angel to look after the souls. But they told me to tell you that she’s happy, and she’s not in pain anymore.”

Dean moved to sit on his bed, wishing he could see her again, and trying hard to not cry, because Daddy said only girls cry. “Does… does she miss me?”

“Yes. She misses you and baby Sammy, and your daddy,” Castiel said the names as if he’d tried very hard to memorize them. “One day you will all see her again.”

Dean wiped at the tear that came out and nodded as he looked up at Castiel again. “Why are your wings black?”

Castiel came to sit next to him, and fluttered his wings. “They’re black because they’re still growing. When they’re bigger they will change color.”

Dean smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. “Can I feel them?”

Castiel smiled shyly, and nodded his head. “Yes, okay.” He moved closer, and brushed Dean’s arm with his wing.

It was soft, softer than his favorite blankie. He gently started petting his wings. “Wow…”

Castiel giggled, and his wings fluffed up. “That tickles,” he said, and his cheeks went red. 

Dean giggled too, and started tickling him more. He liked Castiel’s laugh, and how big his wings puffed out. 

When the tickling was done, Castiel tilted his head and peered closely at Dean. “I like your freckles. They’re very nice.”

Dean grinned. “Mommy said they were made from angel kisses.”

“Ohhh.” Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. “Angel kisses are very precious. Only the most special people get them.”

“Am I special?” He asked as he moved to sit criss cross applesauce and face Castiel.

“Yes, you are. You take care of your baby brother, and your daddy too. You’re so brave, Dean.” Castiel held his hand out to Dean, and when they touched, Castiel closed his little fingers around his. 

Dean smiled, and squeezed his hand as he whispered his secret, “I’m not brave. I get scared sometimes.”

Castiel looked sad, and he squeezed back. “It’s okay to get scared. You’re only little, like me.” 

“But you’re an angel,” he said, tickling his feathers again.

Castiel laughed, and his wings flapped so hard he almost fell off of the bed. “I’m a fleg… fledgling,” he said, proudly.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “A… flegging? What’s that?”

"It means I'm just learning to fly. One day I'm going to have _big_ wings and fly through the air!" Castiel was so excited as he said this, as if it was the most amazing thing ever. 

“Can you fly at all yet?” Dean asked as he tried to get Castiel’s wings to puff up again.

"A little bit. But I fell when I landed here; I need more practice." Castiel giggled as Dean's hands ran over the feathers. "Would you like to see?"

Dean nodded, overly excited as he moved back on the bed. “Yes!”

Castiel gave Dean a wide smile, then hopped up on to his feet and stood on the edge of the bed. When he spread his wings, it reminded Dean of Falkor. 

Castiel went up onto his tippy toes and flapped his wings hard, then launched into the air. He stayed up for a few seconds, then gradually floated to the floor and landed with a thump. “Oof,” he said, but he beamed up at Dean from where he sat.

Dean grinned right back and scrambled to the floor. “That was awesome!”

“Thanks, I’m getting better,” Castiel said happily. He was quiet for a minute as they stared at each other, then he whispered, “Would you like me to come back and see you again?”

Dean nodded. “Can you?”

“Yes. We could talk and play, and when you fall asleep I could watch over you.” 

Since they moved so much, Dean didn’t have any friends, and Sammy could barely talk, so he didn’t count. Dean pulled Cas into a hug. “Promise?”

“I promise, Dean. I am your guardian angel, and I will always come when you call.” Cas hugged Dean back, then drew away before he pulled out one of the smallest feathers. 

“For you.” He handed it to Dean, who took it carefully.

After examining it, eyes watery with such awe, Dean held the feather to his heart and gave Castiel a grateful nod. “I’ll keep this forever.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Castiel said, pointing at the window. “I will have to go back soon, it’s getting light.”

That made Dean sad again. He nodded and let out a little sigh. “Remember, you promised.”

“I won’t forget. I will return soon. Goodbye, Dean.” With that, Castiel clambered back up onto the bed and flew off through the window, his wings fluttering in the breeze.

Dean watched as the angel disappeared into the night, never once letting go of his feather. He looked forward to seeing Castiel again.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean chose to pray to Castiel instead of all the angels this time. It had been weeks since Castiel flew into his window, and he missed his only friend. And Castiel _promised._

“Dear Castiel, ummm… it’s uh, it’s me. Dean Winchester. ‘Member? You said you’d come see me, and uh, I... I miss you. You, um, you said I could call you. I don’t know if you can hear me? If anyone can? I’d, um…” Dean sniffled and wiped away a tear as he directed his prayer to anyone who would listen, “I’d just really like to see my friend again. Please.”

He grabbed his pillow and blankie, and made his way to the window. After laying blankie down, Dean pushed open the window and looked outside, just to make sure Castiel wasn’t already waiting for him.

At the cold breeze and dark view of their small patio, Dean let out another sniffle as he sat on the floor and held his pillow to his chest. “You promised,” he whispered, moving to lay down while he waited.

Dean fell asleep against the wall, clinging to the pillow he had sneakily hid Castiel’s feather in. 

Castiel never came.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Castiel returned to Heaven feeling happy. The little boy Dean was sweet, and had cute freckles on his face. He was sad about his mommy dying though, which was why Castiel had given him one of his feathers; to cheer him up. 

He looked forward to seeing Dean again. He liked when he’d tickled his wings, and maybe he could try counting Dean’s freckles next time.

_Next time_.

Naomi was waiting for Castiel, and she looked mad. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were narrowed in anger. 

“Castiel. What have you done?” She shouted.

Castiel felt himself shaking; he didn’t like being shouted at. “I–I went down to earth, to visit Dean Winchester. We talked, and he tick–”

“I know where you went,” Naomi interrupted. “I meant you giving him one of your feathers.”

_Oh._ Castiel remembered being told that his feathers were sacred, and that allowing a human to have one was blam… blams… blasphemous. But how could giving one to Dean have been wrong when it felt right?

He felt a tear slip down his face. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” he said sadly.

“No, you won’t. You will not be permitted to visit Dean Winchester again.”

“But I promised him…”

“Do as you are told, Castiel. Or your punishment will be worse. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Naomi.” Castiel hung his head, his heart breaking for the little boy he would never see again.

**24 Years Later**

Dean tapped on the dilapidated table he was sitting on in the abandoned barn Bobby had converted into a summoning station for whatever creature had pulled him out of Hell. They had gotten a name, but Dean refused to believe it. Clearly, whatever it was, was using Dean’s past and memories against him to mess with him.

After Bobby finished the spell, nothing happened. Dean looked at him. “You sure you did the ritual right?”

Bobby gave him a bitch face he was sure the guy got from Rufus.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Sorry, touchy-touchy.”

Before the other hunter could respond, there was a crash against the barn roof as it started shaking, the steel roof panels clattering as the overly large lights above started trembling.

Dean stood up, shotgun raised as he said, “Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.”

That was when the lightbulbs started to shatter, the clattering growing louder and more insistent. Then the barn doors flew open. Dean furrowed his brow as a guy in a friggin’ trench coat and suit walked into the barn, the sparks of the shattered bulbs flying everywhere as the guy approached. 

Without hesitating, Bobby and Dean started shooting him, but it didn’t even slow the guy down. Clearly a demon.

Dean dropped the gun and grabbed the demon blade they got from Ruby. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

_No shit, Sherlock._ “Yeah? Thanks for that.”

The guy actually smirked, so without hesitation Dean stabbed him right in the chest. It didn’t even make the guy blink as he looked down at the weapon and pulled it out, dropping it to the ground.

Bobby took his chance to make a move, raising the lead pipe. Apparently, the guy was expecting that move as he grabbed the pipe without looking and flipped around. Then he touched Bobby’s forehead, knocking him out cold.

“We need to talk, Dean… alone.”

Dean immediately tended to Bobby, trying to feel for a pulse as the douchebag started rifling through Bobby’s notes. Without looking at them he said, “Your friend’s alive.”

As he moved to stand, Bobby’s pulse confirming what the guy said, he demanded, “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Bullshit.”

“I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord,” he said. With that, the barn grew darker, and a light shone around him before Dean saw a huge pair of black wings appear behind him.

Dean shook his head, taking a step back. “I don’t… I don’t believe you. Those gotta be demon wings or something, ‘cause angel wings change color when they’re adults.” Dean had never forgotten any part of his first meeting with the real Castiel.

“Unless you break the rules,” Castiel said, his expression crestfallen, before reaching behind him to pluck out a feather. When he handed it to Dean, he whispered, “Remember.”

As he held the feather in his hand, Dean swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. _It couldn’t be._ As he looked up at Castiel, he pulled the cord necklace from under his shirt and revealed the small black feather he had never let go of, had never spent a _living_ day without. He compared the two and slowly looked up again. 

The clearest blue eyes, bluer than any ocean Dean had seen on a postcard, were locked on him. Dean would never forget those eyes. He took a step forward. “It _is_ you.”

“Yes, it’s me.” He smiled and stepped closer to Dean. His voice was deep, and his hair windswept, like he’d been caught in a tornado. 

Maybe he was a tornado.

Dean couldn’t stop himself as he punched his shoulder. “You promised you’d come back.” Suddenly he was overwhelmed with years of anger, and pain, and hurt, at having thought the angel that visited him, that became his first real friend, had abandoned him.

A look of guilt crossed Castiel’s face, and tears shone in his eyes. “I… I wanted to come to you. I heard all your prayers, and I wanted to fly back to you, but… I wasn’t allowed to. I broke Heaven’s rules.”

Dean furrowed his brow, everything slowly clicking into place. “But you… you were sent to visit me.” 

Castiel nodded, and stared into Dean’s eyes. “Heaven wanted to look after you… your prayers were so heartfelt, and I was chosen. But I committed a terrible sin when I visited you all those years ago, and they stopped me from returning.” 

They had been kids… what the hell kind of sin could he have possibly committed? “What did you do?”

Castiel raised his hand and touched the feather Dean had on the cord around his neck. “This,” he said sadly. “Angels are not permitted to give their feathers to humans, but you liked them so much… I forgot.”

Dean braced his hand over Castiel’s and felt a wash of concern for the angel. “What’ll happen now that you’ve given me two?”

“Uriel, my garrison commander, will be angry with me. He’ll probably tell me I’m getting too close to you… but they can’t stop me visiting you anymore. I will smite anyone who tries.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, and before he could stop himself, he yanked Castiel into a hug. He let out a soft laugh and murmured, “Better late than never.”

**The End**


End file.
